


A closed call

by StarRoses



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoses/pseuds/StarRoses
Summary: Fandom: Original story.Pairing:  Mimi (own OC)Rating: SFWWord count: 3658Warning/s: none really other than it mention first heartbreak and cheating briefly.Notes: I have promised a friend that she would get to read some more stories with an old OC of mine. This one takes place in real-life settings.
Kudos: 1





	A closed call

Although it had rain all day, Mimi had never been so happy as she had been in the last three months, and she knew that was because of Tom. A guy who was 2 years older than her and she had met at the mall one day. She was sure that she had found the guy that she should be with the rest of your life, because some other guys were just as lovely, as Thomas McCarthy was in her opinion.

However, there was still a month until she turned 18, but she was fully convinced that he was the only one for her. Even if they had not done anything but kiss and yet, Tom had already questioned if they should try and go all the way, which was something that Mimi was not sure when she had never gone all the way with some.

But just the day in the morning, she had decided to go all the way with him, and that was why she did little more out of herself than usual that day and yet, so she knew that she only wanted to see Tom when all her hours at school was. She had been told that he would be home alone all weekend because his parents would be out of town.

At lunchtime, Mimi decided to skip out of the last classes that day because she hadn't heard a single thing that the teacher had said. Even though she had been to her classes that day. No, her thoughts that been on her decision and what it meant.

So while it still was break time, she hurried down to the bus station so she could take one of the busses that droved to the other side of the town where Tom lived with his parents. As soon as she got off the bus, Mimi began to run towards the apartment building, which was a good 15 minutes away from the bus stop.

When she reached the building, she had to stop for a moment to catch her breath. While she was doing that, Mimi looked and saw that Tom's window was opened. A clear sign that he was home because his mother had a thing with not having something like open unless somebody was home.

After having knocked on the front door without any answer, she took gentle hold of the handle to see if there was locked or not. But the door was not locked, and she open it quietly and looked inside. Yet, Mimi couldn't see anybody, so she called out. That had the same result as when she had knocked on the front door.

But she could hear Tom's voice, and it sounded like he wasn't alone because there was another one that she didn't recognize - whatever they were saying wasn't something that she could hear. Though the sound of the voices sounded like they came from Tom's room.

Still, she wanted to surprise Tom with the decision that she had made about being ready to go all the way with their relationship. She tiptoed over to the door that led into his room, so she opened it with a big smile, totally unprepared for the sight that would meet her in the room.

"Hi..." Mimi began to say in her usual happy tone, and yet the sight that met her eyes in the room made her lose all color alongside the smile.

Before the room was Tom with a red-haired, chick and they had no clothes. Mimi stiffening a few seconds in the door and could hardly believe what her eyes saw.

When it suddenly sounded surprisingly, "Mimi?" The sound of her name made Mimi come back to reality, and she simply looked at Tom, who had said her name.

That was when she noticed that he also looked shocked because she suddenly stood in the door. When he made a move to stand up, that was then she turned on the spot, so she could get over to the front door even though she heard Tom called "Mims... Mimi wait..."

Something that was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment. All that she wanted was to get away from him. For every step that she took, Mimi could feel how her heart began quietly to break. 

"Tommy, forget her and came back..." a female voice called out behind her, and that was probably some of the last words that Mimi needed to hear because they caused her to slam the front door.

As soon as she was out in the hallway, so she did not wait for a moment before she started to run towards the stairs. At the same time, tears quietly began to roll down her cheeks, and yet, she didn't try to stop them or anything like that. Because all that she wanted to do right there and then was to get as far away as she possibly could. Never before that she felt so humiliated as she did now.

While she had been inside the building, it had started to rain even harder. Something that she noticed when she got outside. Still, Mimi didn't let that stop her from running away. It was first when she tripped and fell to the ground that she stop running. The reason that she felt was because the heal on her shoes broke.

But even though she had scraped her knees and hands in the fall. Mimi still got back up again after picking up those things that had fallen out of her bag under the fall.

This time she didn't run. No, Mimi simply started to walk with her head bent down. She usually wasn't one for the rain because it meant that thunder wasn't far behind. But this time, she was grateful for the rain because it hid the tears that were still running down her cheeks. Yet, there was hardly anybody else outside on the streets, and those that were was too busy getting shelter from the wheater to notice anything else.

It took only a few steps for her to realize that it wasn't really possible to walk anywhere in those shoes now. That was why she took them off and throw them in the trashcan at the nearby house on her way over to the bus stop.

All that she wanted to do was to go home and hide away from the whole world. A world that no longer seemed bright and especially not after having discovered her first boyfriend with someone else. Just as she had been ready to give him the most precious any female could give to someone else - her virginity.

When she got to the bus stop, there were a couple of people there, and even though she could feel their eyes on her. Nobody said anything, and Mimi just went over to the timetable to check when the next bus would come. Luck would have it that she had just missed the bus which was going in the direction of where she lived, and there wouldn't be one for the next hour.

"Just great!" she mumbled to herself as she searched around in her shoulder bag after her mobile. Perhaps she could call her big brother and convince him to pick her up. But as soon as she found the mobile, Mimi couldn't get it to light up. So that option was out as well for her to being picked up or even contacting someone.

For a moment, Mimi considered her options, which were either she stay at the bus stop and wait for the next bus or she would walk home. The first one wasn't what she wanted to do the most and especially not with the whisper behind her. So Mimi ended up choosing to walk home even though it would take her longer than if she waited for the bus. But Mimi was in no mood to be around other people. Something that made it easier for her to pick what to do about getting home.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

When she started to walk the street where her parent's house was, a part of her was a bit relieved while another hope that her big brother wouldn't be home. She knew that both her parents had night shifts at their work, so they wouldn't be there. 

But it was after she had taken the first couple of steps down the familiar street that rain finally stopped. Though, by this time, Mimi had longe passed the point where she really felt it, and in fact, she was utterly soaked that she didn't felt how cold the rain had been or just how cold she was to the touch. 

As she walked up the driveway, she noticed that her big brother's car was not there. This made her think there weren't any at home, and yet, so when she wanted to unlock the front door, she found out it was already there. She was briefly confused because it was a rule that it should always be locked when someone was the last to leave. 

But that confusion quickly despite as soon as she walked throw the door because she noticed a jacket and a pair of shoes that she seen so many times before. Those belong to Matthew - Her brothers Nicolai's best friend. The gods knew just how many times over the years those two had teased her. Yet it was Matthew almost like a brother to her anyway, even if she was a few months earlier had surprised him in the shower when she had thought that there wasn't anybody out there since it had been really early Sunday morning and the door wasn't locked. 

She chose to keep her trench coat on when she did not want to hear some of the comments that Mimi knew that Matthew could think of to get where he saw the little black dress that she changed over to before leaving the school while she had been aware of that go all the way with Tom. 

She went to her room with fixed bad even though it led her through the living room where Matthew was sitting and playing on the play station. "Look at..." came in Matthew's usual teasing tone that he always teased her in.

Still, Mimi couldn't help but snap at him with a "Shut up!" She knew before that it was not Matthew's fault that she was in such a bad mood, and as soon as those two words had left her lips in that tone, Mimi already regretted it. The regret and shame only grew when she saw just how surprised Matthew look over what she just had done because that was something that she usually didn't do. 

But instead of staying and apologizing, she ended up running up the stairs to her room, where she slammed the door behind her the moment she was inside it, without caring about her bed getting wet. She throw herself on it, and barely had she done that before the tears once again showed themself. 

Not even two minutes later, there was a knock on her door, and before the person on the other side had a chance to say something, she shouted, "Leave me alone!" Even she could hear just how her voice was shaking as those three words were said out loud.

Mimi could have told herself that it wouldn't work. Shortly after, she had shouted, as the door was opened. Still, she didn't turn around to see who was coming into the room and sat on the edge of her bed when she knew that it could almost be Matthew because there were no other home than him and herself. 

After two minutes of silence, Matthew placed a hand on her back and said, "Mimi..." but she cut him off by the words while having her face buried in her pillow, "I don't want to talk about it." A part of her knew that Matthew wouldn't leave her room when she was acting like that, and there would be a higher chance for pigs would fly. 

Again some more moments of silence, and she could feel how his thumb was beginning to strokes her back in consolation movement. "Come on, Mimi. This is not like.." More didn't he get to say before there was a big bang outside, which made both of them look over to the window. That's where Mimi notice that it had started to rain again. 

"Mimi, now tell me what is wrong," he tried again, and by the sound of the way he said that, she knew all too well that he would not give up before she had told him what had made her so sad. 

Still, she kept her eyes on what happened outside the window. "You're not giving up, no matter what I say?" Came from her even though she is already the answer to the question before he had said anything. ”You know me" came in a little lighthearted tone, and it was almost as if there was a sigh going through her body. 

After hearing that, Mimi sat up in the bed and looked at Matthew with her bloodshed eyes that clearly show that she had been crying and not just a little - but a lot. She did not know just how much she should tell Matthew and especially not when she had the feeling that he wouldn't be in a very good mood after he had heard the reason. 

"Matt, you must promise me you will not tell anybody! Otherwise, I will not tell you what happened," she said in a firm voice, and there were two reasons why she asked that of him. Even before, that she would tell something about what had happened. One of the reasons was because she knew Matthew's problem with being unpredictable when he gets angry, and the other was because she didn't want anybody to know what had happened. 

She looked at him with the begging eyes, which she knew he had a hard time resisting. "Mimi, now tell me just what has happened," it sounded slightly exasperated from him, and it was followed by a small sigh.

But she simply shook her head briefly before looking back at him again. "No, not until you have given me your word." while she had shaken her head, some of the wet locks from her hair had gotten stuck to her face, and yet, she didn't do anything about them because she just stubbornly look at Matthew. 

After a brief moment, he said resignedly, because he knew that there wasn't any other way to get the truth out of her when she became stubborn. "Okay, I promise that. However, tell that what had made you so sad."

Just for a second, he had considered whether she was making fun of him or not. But looking at her, he knew that something terrible had happened because Mimi always had a smile on her lips. 

But instead of saying anything, Mimi just looked down in her lap and bit her lower lip like she always did when she was confused or thinking very much of anything. "Young lady.” he tried again in a more determined tone. Something that got that Mimi look up at him one more time, and she took a deep breath before she quietly began to tell about her relationship with Thomas. A relationship that she had not told anybody about other than her best friend, Ashley. 

Matthew couldn't help but be very surprised by the fact that she had had a boyfriend. What happened to the little girl with the pony tales? The more she said, the more he got mad at this Thomas, and yet, he did his best not to let it show. Letting his emotions get the best of him was not what this 4 year younger girl by his side needed. 

As she started to tell Matthew what had happened, her gaze moved from Matthew and down on her fingernails as she fiddled with. A bad habit she had always had when she wasn't entirely truthful about something. That she wasn't in that moment because she had not told Matthew the real reason she had to go to Thomas that day. 

After having known her for over 10 years, Matthew could easily tell her that she did not tell him everything together, "Mimi, what is it that you do not tell me?" 

Some part of her had hoped that he wouldn't ask anything about it than what she had told him. But hearing those words from him, Mimi knew that there wasn't any around it. So she looked at him again and was greeted by a pair of eyes that seem to so straight through to her soul. "It's not that important." she tried to say so casually as she could.

But Matthew didn't believe that for a moment. "Come on out with it." 

As soon as he had demanded that, she had resigned herself to tell him the full truth that was a huge thunderclap outside, which got Mimi to give a little jump from him, and one was all her attention moved toward to the windows where she just looked scared while all the blood had run from her face. 

Matthew himself up beside her, he let an arm protectively around her shoulder and pull her over to her - just as he had done so many times before when it thunders, when he was one of the few who knew how frightened she was just the kind of weather. "Do not worry, I'll look after you." came in calming voice with a little smile, and the words got her attention away from the window. 

Mimi just gave him a weak and nervous smile. "You just tell me what's the real reason why you were so upset when you came home," The words from him were some that made her eyes move away from him and down to her nails again. 

This part was probably the one thing that she feared most telling him because it was impossible to guess how he would react to that news. A part of her felt ashamed over the fact that she had thought that highly about Thomas that she had been ready to go that far with him. 

"It's just that I thought that Thomas was the only one and why I went over to him was because I...." she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed how his strokes with the thumb on her shoulder had stopped. She looked at him, "Matt, remember your promise," when she could almost feel that he would be well and thoroughly angry. 

It took a few moments before he nodded and said, "I will... But you were what?" He had already guessed what she was going to say next, and yet, some small part of him that it wouldn't be so. 

It was easy to tell that he was not very happy by how he had said those words, and Matthew had to remind himself about what he had promised he would be when she was told what had happened. 

"I was ready to go all the way with him," It sounded in half shamefacedly murmur from her, and when he didn't say anything. Mimi quickly added as she looked up at him, "Do not worry that something was happening." 

Even though Matthew had to swallow, it was a somewhat bitter pill, and he didn't know what to say because he didn't want to say anything hurtful. It was clear that Mimi had been hurt more than enough, and that was something that really got under his skin because nobody should be treated like that. 

But suddenly, they could hear that the front door was open and closed, followed by Nikolai's loud voice. "Matt, where are you? Pizza has arrived." It was almost like a break they both had hoped waited for, and that cause both of them knew that nothing was certain if the conversation continued. 

Matthew looked down on Mimi, who had half of half-hidden under his shoulder, "You should also get into some dry clothes, so you don’t get sick," afterward, he got up from the bed, and he went over to the door - so that Mimi could be dressed in peace. "You're not fun to tease when you are sick." the teasing voice and smile was back in place as he looked at her. 

The momentary surprise that swiped over Mimi Matthew quickly used to get outside the room and close the door behind him where he could hear something hitting the door softly. But he just stood still outside the door while going over what Mimi just had told him, and he considered if he should tell her big brother about it. In the end, Matthew chose not to, and instead, he decided that he would keep an extra eye on Mimi for the next while and try to make sure that she forgot all about that Thomas. 

Those teasing words that surprised Mimi for a moment and while she grabbed a pillow to throw him. Matthew had gotten outside the room. Still, she couldn't help but have a small smile on her lips as she got up from the bed to changed into something other than the wet clothes that she had been in the whole time while she had been talking with Matthew. 

After she had gotten dried and dressed. Mimi went downstairs, where she found both guys in the living room, playing some game. But on the table there was glass, cola and pizza. The rest of the evening, it seemed that the boys had made it their mission to make her laugh and had fun - especially Matthew. She was happy for it because of the successful ones to get her to forget briefly what had happened earlier in the day. 


End file.
